Luhan In Wonderland
by MiMiHunHan
Summary: Luhan yang terjebak dalam dunia ajaib. Bagaimana jadinya jika ternyata dia terjebak diantara Mad Hatter dan Red King yang jatuh hati padanya? Bagaimana kisah Luhan di negeri yang benar-benar asing baginya itu? HunHan fanfiction. Dont Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Seorang _namja _cantik dengan mata sembab terlihat duduk sambil menatap kosong kearah altar didepannya. Sementara seorang _namja _lain disebelahnya mengusap-usap surainya pelan.

"tidak apa-apa Luhan-ah."

_Namja _cantik yang dipanggil Luhan itu menoleh ke samping kanannya. Lalu menghembuskan nafas kasar bersamaan dengan matanya yang menyipit sinis. "tentu tidak apa-apa."

_Namja _yang menenangkannya tadi mencubit pipi gembilnya pelan. "ayolah! Adikku yang cantik tidak pantas menangisi _namja _bodoh sepertinya."

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya imut. "aku _namja _dan aku tampan, Zhoumi hyung!"

_Namja _yang dipanggil Zhoumi itu terkekeh. Adiknya yang menyebalkan telah kembali.

Luhan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah depan. Bersamaan dengan terucapnya janji suci antara mantan kekasihnya dengan gadis lain yang sebenarnya tidak jauh lebih cantik dari Luhan.

"dia bahkan tidak lebih cantik dariku." Gerutu Luhan pelan.

Zhoumi yang berada disebelahnya berdecak pelan. "kau _namja_ dan kau tampan, Lu."

"kau bilang tadi aku cantik!" Luhan menuding Zhoumi dengan suara yang bisa dibilang keras. Membuat tamu undangan sontak menoleh kearah dua bersaudara itu. Tidak terkecuali dua orang yang tengah berada di altar.

Sang pengantin pria tersenyum manis melihat tingkah mantan kekasihnya itu. Senyuman yang membuat mata rusa Luhan kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah aku mau jalan-jalan!" katanya ketus lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mengabaikan teriakan Zhoumi yang memanggil namanya.

.

"_namja _bodoh! Apa sih yang dilihatnya dari wanita itu? Okelah dia kaya! Aku juga kaya! Dia cantik! Aku bahkan lebih cantik darinya!" Luhan berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil mengusap-usap airmatanya yang terus turun tidak mengenal situasi dan kondisi.

"tapi dia wanita." Desahnya pelan. Airmatanya lalu kembali turun seiring dengan semakin cepatnya langkah kakinya.

Luhan terus mengusap-usap matanya yang buram karena air mata. Mengabaikan kemana kakinya melangkah, beberapa kali ia bahkan tersandung. Sesekali ia mengumpati mantan kekasihnya itu dan beberapa kali juga mengumpati kakinya yang terus menerus tersandung.

Sampai akhirnya...

"KYAAAAAA!"

Teriakan melengking layaknya gadis-gadis yang hendak diperkosa meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir _cherry_ mungil miliknya.

Luhan membuka matanya dan menyadari dirinya saat ini berada didalam sebuah.. _lubang kelinci?_

Luhan kembali merutuki dirinya yang tidak memperhatikan jalannya. Bagaimana dia bisa terperosok masuk kedalam lubang kelinci seperti ini?

Perlahan, ia mulai berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor karena terperosok tadi. Kepalanya menengadah keatas, berusaha mencari jalan naik. Namun, nihil. Jalan itu terlalu curam untuk dipanjat naik.

Mata rusanya kemudian mengedar memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa lubang itu begitu luas? Apakah didalam tanah ada udara?

Lubang itu bahkan membentuk terowongan yang sepertinya jauh sekali. Mata rusanya melebar saat menangkap sesosok makhluk kecil yang mengintipinya dari balik tembok terowongan.

"hee.. heii.." Luhan baru akan menyapa sosok itu sesaat sebelum sosok itu mulai berlari menjauhinya dan memasuki terowongan.

Luhan menatap terowongan itu was-was. Bagaimana jika ada yang mengerikan didalam sana? Tapi jika dia tidak kesana dimana jalan keluarnya?

Akhirnya, mengabaikan segala pikiran anehnya, Luhan mulai berlari mengejar makhluk kecil yang berlari menjauhinya itu.

Luhan berhenti saat melihat sosok yang dikejarnya tadi ternyata adalah seekor... _kelinci_?

Seekor kelinci berwarna coklat, ukurannya setinggi pinggang Luhan saat berdiri, kelinci itu menatap Luhan dengan terkejut sampai kemudian memasuki pintu yang sepertinya merupakan ujung terowongan itu.

"Hei.. tunggu!" Luhan berteriak panik sambil menggedor-gedor pintu tempat menghilangnya kelinci tadi. Tangannya memutar kenop pintu tersebut, tetapi pintunya terkunci.

"_eottohkae_.." desahnya frustasi sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Naasnya adalah ponselnya tadi dititipkannya pada Zhoumi, jadi dia tidak bisa menghubungi kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu.

CRING

Sebuah suara mengganggu indera pendengarannya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya terduduk, terdapat sebuah kunci berwarna emas. Dengan ragu, diambilnya kunci tersebut. Ia lalu berdiri dan memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang kunci di depannya.

KLIK

Luhan kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan dibalik pintu itu. Tubuhnya sedikit berjengit kaget saat pintu dibelakangnya tiba-tiba terbanting menutup.

"_MWOYAAA!" _pekiknya kaget saat pintu itu sudah kembali terkunci dan Luhan semakin panik saat menyadari kuncinya berada diluar.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan itu bercat putih susu dengan langit-langit yang berornamen kuno. Tidak ada yang aneh, kecuali kenyataan bahwa ruangan itu hampir saja kosong jika tidak ada meja kayu kuno yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya panik.

_Ruangan.. apa ini?_

**~TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Ruangan itu bercat putih susu dengan langit-langit yang berornamen kuno. Tidak ada yang aneh, kecuali kenyataan bahwa ruangan itu hampir saja kosong jika tidak ada meja kayu kuno yang berada di sudut ruangan._

_Luhan meneguk ludahnya panik._

_Ruangan.. apa ini?_

.

.

.

**Luhan In Wonderland**

Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance/Fluff/Fantasy

Rating : M

Warning : YAOI, BOY X BOY, Typos

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Luhan menarik nafas panjang, menenangkan diri. _Tenang Luhan! Tidak apa-apa._

Kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju ke meja kuno yang berada di sudut ruangan. Mata rusanya mengerjap-ngerjap saat menemukan sebuah pintu kecil di lantai dibawah meja itu.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya saat menemukan pintu kecil itu terkunci, dan kuncinya sama persis dengan kunci yang masih tertancap diluar pintu keparat itu.

"_MWOYA!?_" teriaknya frustasi sampai tidak sengaja kepalanya terantuk meja kayu itu. Luhan kemudian berdiri di sebelah meja itu sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil meringis pelan. "_Appo_.."

Kedua matanya memicing saat pandangannya menangkap sebuah botol kaca berwarna _burgundy _yang berada diatas meja kayu itu. _Rasanya tadi tidak ada apa-apa disana._

Tangan mungilnya meraih dan mata indahnya meneliti botol kaca itu. Tidak ada tulisan apapun disana. Botol itu benar-benar bersih.

Ia menarik tutup botol dan indera penciumannya seketika menangkap aroma _blueberry _dan _citrus_ yang menyeruak. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut.

"Apakah ini beracun?" monolognya sendiri. Lidah merahnya kemudian terjulur keluar dan mencicipi sedikit isi botol kaca itu.

Bola matanya yang bersinar seketika tambah berbinar saat mengecapi rasa manis dari cairan _blueberry-citrus_ itu. Mulut mungilnya baru saja akan menyesap cairan itu lagi sebelum ia mengerjap bingung.

"apakah tidak ada gelas?" Luhan bermonolog lagi. Merasa bahwa minum langsung dari botol tidak sopan.

Ayolah, keluarga Luhan merupakan keluarga terpandang. Apalagi Luhan merupakan anak bungsu keluarga Xi yang menyebabkan ayahnya benar-benar protektif kepadanya. Berbeda dengan kakaknya, Xi Zhoumi yang malah dibiarkan bebas dengan alasan sang ayah ingin putra sulungnya hidup mandiri, karena kelak ia yang akan melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya.

Ia bahkan tidak diizinkan menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun karena ayahnya selalu curiga dengan orang-orang yang mendekati putra bungsunya yang _cantik_. _Well, kecuali pemuda sialan itu_.

Alis Luhan mengernyit saat pikirannya malah melayang-layang pada sang _mantan kekasih_ yang benar-benar dipercayai ayahnya. _Sialan! Sia-sia saja ayah begitu mempercayai pemuda itu_.

Luhan baru saja akan mulai menyesapi cairan manis itu lagi sambil bergumam "persetan dengan gelas._" _Sebelum ia menangkap sebuah gelas kaca bening yang tiba-tiba berada didepannya.

Dahinya mengernyit bingung. _Sejak kapan ada gelas disitu?_

Mengabaikan rasa penasarannya, Luhan lalu menuangkan cairan dari botol kedalam gelas. Matanya mengerjap kagum saat cairan yang dituangnya ternyata berwarna merah keemasan yang sangat cantik.

Luhan kembali mengernyit saat cairan itu pas muat dalam satu gelas. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Ia meletakkan botol secara perlahan sebelum menangkup gelas kaca dihadapannya. Manis sekali, Luhan bahkan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memegang gelas. Tipikal _uke_ imut yang menggemaskan.

Bibirnya mendekat ke bibir gelas dan meneguk perlahan-lahan cairan manis yang sudah diinginkannya sejak tadi.

PRANG

Matanya melebar saat kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berputar. Pusing sekali.

Tidak kuat dengan nyeri di kepalanya, Luhan memegangi kepalanya sampai jatuh terduduk dan memejamkan erat kedua matanya.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.."

Dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya, Luhan terkulai lemas di samping meja.

Matanya perlahan mengabur, dan.. seketika semua gelap.

**.**

Seorang pria dengan cengiran lebar beserta ekor dan telinga kucing tengah mengelus pelan surai _pink_ seorang _namja _cantik yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Tidak, sepertinya bukan tertidur. _Namja _cantik itu sepertinya pingsan dilihat dari wajahnya yang menegang, tidak _relax_ seperti orang yang sedang tidur.

"eungghh.." _namja _bersurai _pink_ itu melenguh pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka lebar kedua matanya.

Pria setengah kucing yang sedang memangku kepala _namja _itu sontak melebarkan kedua matanya. Disertai dengan memudarnya cengiran yang sedari tadi dipamerkannya. Mulutnya menganga lebar saat menatapi mata yang bersinar bak rusa milik _namja _dipangkuannya.

"Dimana.. aku?" _namja_ itu mendudukkan dirinya pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Hai.. sepertinya kau dari atas. Apa aku benar?" pria setengah kucing itu menyapa _namja_ didepannya sambil kembali menampilkan cengiran. Oh sepertinya bukan cengiran, itu adalah sebuah _smirk_.

_Namja _itu mengerjapkan matanya imut melihat pria kucing di hadapannya.

"Eh?"

"Kau cantik sekali, aku hampir mengira kau seorang wanita jika tidak melihat tonjolan di selangkanganmu." Katanya _vulgar_, sementara wajah cantik itu memerah. _Uh, manis sekali_.

"Na.. namaku Luhan. Dimana aku?" _namja_ yang ternyata Luhan itu bertanya dengan canggung.

"Hai Luhan. Perkenalkan aku _Cheshire Cat_ Chanyeol. Kau bisa panggil aku Chanyeol. Sekarang kau berada di _Wonderland,_ cantik. Eh, bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?" _Smirk_ yang diperlihatkan pria kucing –Chanyeol- itu bertambah lebar dan mengerikan.

"Y.. ya tentu saja. _Bangapseumnida_, Chanyeol. Eh? _Wonderland?"_ Luhan mengerjapkan matanya imut, sementara Chanyeol semakin menatapnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Ya.. wah, kau benar-benar berasal dari atas ya?" katanya riang, tentunya dengan _smirk_ yang semakin menakutkan. Hanya saja Luhan tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Atas?"

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Dunia dengan banyak orang menyebalkan. Yang saling membunuh dan menjatuhkan hanya karena kertas-kertas bodoh yang katanya berharga?"

Luhan mengerjap lagi. "Kurasa begitu. Apakah kau pernah ke.. eum.. atas?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak ada yang pernah ke atas kecuali kelinci suruhan _Red King_."

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apakah kelinci berwarna coklat?"

Chanyeol melebarkan kedua matanya. "Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan, lalu aku terperosok masuk ke lubang kelinci dengan terowongan. Dia mengawasiku dari balik terowongan seperti bermain _peek a boo_, kemudian aku memanggil namanya dan dia tiba-tiba lari menjauhiku. Aku lalu mengejarnya dan bertemu pintu dengan kunci yang jatuh dari atas dan masuk. Sayangnya aku terkunci dan hanya menemukan ruangan kosong dengan meja diujungnya dan pintu kecil yang terkunci di bawah meja. Lalu tiba-tiba aku menemukan sebuah minuman, rasanya benar-benar manis dan saat aku meminumnya tiba-tiba aku disini."

Chanyeol semakin melebarkan kedua matanya. "Kelinci bodoh! Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menutup lubangnya!?" umpatnya kesal.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. "memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Seharusnya dia menutup lubangnya sehabis bepergian, karena saat lubang itu terbuka portal dunia atas dan _Wonderland_ saling terhubung." Chanyeol kemudian kembali menampilkan _smirk _ mengerikannya. "Tapi aku tidak masalah jika yang jatuh kemari adalah makhluk secantik kau, Luhan."

Mata rusa Luhan melebar seiring dengan _smirk _Chanyeol yang bertambah lebar. Oh tidak, rusa kecil itu baru saja menyadari bahaya saat tangan kekar Chanyeol mengukung tubuhnya agar tidak lari kemana-mana.

"Chanyeol a.. apa yang.. kau.. lakukan?" tanya Luhan terbata saat Chanyeol mulai menjilati ceruk lehernya. Demi Tuhan! Belum pernah Luhan sebegini intimnya dengan orang lain, termasuk _mantan_ kekasihnya yang brengsek itu.

"A.. ahh.." Luhan memekik pelan saat Chanyeol mulai menggigiti lehernya. Uh, sepertinya lehernya berdarah karena Luhan merasakan taring Chanyeol yang menembus kulitnya.

"Kau.. manis.." bisik Chanyeol sambil meremas-remas pelan pinggang Luhan. Sementara Luhan berusaha menjauhkan pria di hadapannya dengan mendorong bahunya. Namun apa daya, tenaga Luhan kalah jauh dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol.

Bahkan entah sejak kapan, kemeja yang digunakan Luhan sudah terbuka kancingnya. Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya saat jari-jari Chanyeol mengelus lembut tonjolan di dadanya.

"Uuhh.. ahhh.." Luhan mendesah sedikit memekik saat merasa lidah Chanyeol yang sedang menjilati _nipple_ nya dan mulai menghisapnya.

"Ungghh... henti.. kanhhh.." Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya panik saat tubuhnya malah menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol. _Tidak! Ini tidak benar!_

"Chanyeolhh henti.. kanhhh unghhh.. AAHHH.." Luhan menjerit saat Chanyeol menggigit _nipple_ nya dengan kencang.

Luhan sudah pasrah dengan nasibnya saat tiba-tiba rasa geli di dadanya menghilang. Ia membuka sedikit matanya dan mendapati seorang pria sedang menarik kencang rambut Chanyeol sehingga menjauh darinya dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Cat_?" orang yang menarik rambut Chanyeol itu bertanya dengan nada dingin bak pangeran es.

"Ck.. kau mengganggu." Chanyeol memandang sebal orang itu sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena ditarik orang itu.

"_Nugu_?" orang itu bertanya pada Luhan sambil menatap intens _namja _mungil itu.

Uh, bagaimana tidak. Penampilan Luhan benar-benar menggoda. Dengan kemeja yang seluruh kancingnya terbuka, leher putih menggoda yang penuh _kissmark_ dan _nipple_ merah muda yang tegang dan sedikit bengkak karena hisapan Chanyeol, tidak lupa wajah yang memerah dan mata yang sayu. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti menginginkan tubuh mungil itu mendesah dibawah mereka.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. "A.. aku?"

Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Namanya Luhan, _Hat_!" Pria itu mengalihkan padangannya pada Chanyeol yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Luhan?"

"Ya, dia dari atas."

Pria itu melebarkan mata sipitnya. "A.. atas?"

"Bodoh. Kelinci itu benar-benar bodoh!" umpatnya pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setuju. "Dia suka makanan manis."

Pria itu kembali menatap Chanyeol. "_Nugu_?"

"Luhan."

Pria dingin itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "benarkah?"

Chanyeol kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bahkan tubuhnya dan aromanya juga manis."

Pria itu mendecih mengejek. "Karena itu kau menyerangnya?"

Chanyeol balas mendecih. "Sekali kau mencicipi tubuhnya kau tidak akan mau melepaskannya."

Pria itu tersenyum misterius lalu berjongkok di hadapan Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar setia. Kemudian diangkatnya dagu Luhan sehingga kedua netra mereka saling bersinggungan.

Tubuh pria itu menegang. _Pria ini.. dia.. cantik._

Dengan perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah Luhan.

Luhan melebarkan kedua matanya saat bibir mungilnya dilumat pelan oleh pria di hadapannya.

Hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya pria itu menjauhkan dirinya dan menatap Chanyeol. Sementara Luhan mengusap-usap bibirnya pelan sambil menunduk.

"Kau benar Chanyeol, dia.. manis."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. "Hei! Si cantik ini milikku! Kau cari saja yang lain!" Chanyeol berteriak histeris begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Pria itu mengabaikan Chanyeol dan kembali berjongkok di hadapan Luhan. Tangannya menekan-nekan tonjolan kemerahan di dada Luhan.

"Akh.."

Pria itu kembali tersenyum misterius. "Kau begitu sensitif ternyata."

Luhan semakin menundukkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya dagunya diangkat dengan lembut.

"Ada apa dengan bibirmu?"

Pipi Luhan semakin merona merah. Ia menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya dengan canggung, sementara pria di hadapannya malah tersenyum lembut.

"apakah itu _first kiss _mu?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang merona. "Menyebalkan aku bahkan tidak tau namamu dan kau bahkan sudah merenggut ciuman pertamaku!" rajuknya imut seperti gadis yang kehilangan keperawanannya.

Pria di hadapannya terkeeh pelan sambil mengusak surai _pink _Luhan. Lalu dikancingnya kemeja Luhan yang terbuka lebar. _Aku harus berhenti berpikiran untuk menerkamnya_.

Dengan gerakan ringan kemudian diangkat dan diletakkannya tubuh mungil Luhan di pundaknya, membuat Luhan memekik kaget layaknya _yeoja_. "He.. hei apa yang kau lakukan!? Kau pria menyebalkan! Hei turunkan aku!"

Pria itu kembali terkekeh menyebalkan.

"Panggil aku Sehun.. cantik."

**~TBC~**

_**A/N**_

_**Seluluff : iya ini udah lanjut ehehe ^^  
><strong>_

_**SayLu : ceritannya beda kok, cuma ide aja dari Alice in Wonderland. iya ini udah lanjut hehe ^^**_

_**choiharin : iya ini udah lanjut ^^**_

_**vidyafa11 : iya ini udah lanjut. HunHan moment nya jalan terus dong ;;)**_

_**Guest : iya ini udah lanjut ^^**_

_**Junia angel 58 : siapa hayooo nanti mau akhir-akhir baru terkuak siapa mantannya Lu hehe /evilsmile/ labil emang Luhannya tapi cantik sih emang, eh tampan juga kwkw. iya ini udah lanjut kok ^^**_

_**tchandra07 tc : iya ini idenya dari Alice in Wonderland tapi ceritanya aku bikin beda kok hehe. serupa tapi tak sama ^^**_

_**anywayyysss gomawo yang udah Review Follow Favorite yaaa /kecupsatusatu/  
><strong>_

_**annyeong ^^/**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang merona. "Menyebalkan aku bahkan tidak tau namamu dan kau bahkan sudah merenggut ciuman pertamaku!" rajuknya imut seperti gadis yang kehilangan keperawanannya._

_Pria di hadapannya terkeeh pelan sambil mengusak surai pink Luhan. Lalu dikancingnya kemeja Luhan yang terbuka lebar. Aku harus berhenti berpikiran untuk menerkamnya._

_Dengan gerakan ringan kemudian diangkat dan diletakkannya tubuh mungil Luhan di pundaknya, membuat Luhan memekik kaget layaknya yeoja. "He.. hei apa yang kau lakukan!? Kau pria menyebalkan! Hei turunkan aku!"_

_Pria itu kembali terkekeh menyebalkan._

"_Panggil aku Sehun.. cantik."_

.

.

.

"SEHUUUNNN TURUNKAN AKUUUU!" Luhan berteriak kencang. Entah sudah teriakannya yang keberapa, tetapi pria yang membawanya samasekali tidak menggubris teriakan merdu miliknya.

"Sehun, sebentar. Perutku sakit jika kau menggendongku seperti ini." Kata Luhan akhirnya. Lelah juga dia terus-terusan berteriak namun samasekali tidak diindahkan.

Sehun yang mendengarnya kemudian menurunkan Luhan pelan dan menyenderkannya di pohon didekat mereka. Memang caranya menggendong Luhan menekan perut _namja _cantik itu, sehingga tidak heran kalau perutnya sakit.

Luhan menghela nafas lega sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang terasa kram. Ugh, rasanya dia ingin muntah saja.

Luhan menatap sebal Sehun yang sedang memandanginya dengan angkuh sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun dingin semenatra Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Yang kemudian berganti menjadi –_cute_- _smirk_ saat sebuah ide melintasi pikirannya.

"Sehun kau tidak mau menciumku lagi?" Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sepolos mungkin. Sehun yang menatapnya terperangah, namun wajah terkejutnya berganti dengan seringai yang hampir seperti milik Chanyeol saat ia berjongkok didepan Luhan dan mencengkeram dagu _namja _itu sehingga menatap kearahnya.

"Kenapa heum? Kau menyukai bibirku?" Sehun bertanya. Luhan baru membuka mulutnya akan menjawab pertanyaan Sheun sebelum kemudian sebuah benda kenyal dan lembab menyumpal bibirnya.

"Eungh.."

Luhan melenguh saat Sehun tanpa basa-basi langsung menginvasi seluruh rongga mulutnya dan memainkan lidah miliknya dengan lentur. Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan, berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan intens. Seperti tersihir, Luhan mengikuti seluruh permainan lidah Sehun yang sensual.

Akal sehatnya kembali saat Sehun sudah mulai meremas bokong kenyalnya dengan erotis. Dibuka dan dikerjapkan matanya, lalu tanpa basa-basi Luhan menendang area pribadi Sehun dengan tidak berperike_namja_an.

Sehun meringis sakit sambil memegangi area yang ditendang Luhan. _Sialan, tendangannya kencang sekali. Tidak mungkin tidak bengkak._

Dengan gerakan cepat seperti rusas liar, Luhan berlari tidak tentu arah meninggalkan Sehun yang kesakitan.

"KYAAAAA.."

Teriakan familiar milik Luhan saat jatuh ke lubang kelinci terdengar kembali. Dirinya terperosok kedalam hutan.

Dengan gerakan pelan dan bokong yang sakit, Luhan bangkit berdiri dan menatap sekelilingnya. Matanya mengerjap imut sebelum akhirnya membelalak lebar saat pandangannya menangkap seorang pria berambut hitam dengan pakaian berwarna hijau muda disertai bulu-bulu halus berwarna putih yang membuatnya tampak elegan.

"_Nuguya_?" Luhan bertanya takut-takut sementara sosok yang ditanyai tertawa pelan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya sedang apa kau disini, cantik?" tanya sosok itu.

Luhan mengerjap lagi sebelum akhirnya mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. "_YA_! Aku _namja_ dan aku tampan."

Sosok itu tersenyum misterius sambil menatap Luhan. "Namaku _Caterpil_lay. kau bisa memanggilku Lay. Jadi siapa kau?"

"Lu.. Luhan.." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Aku tersesat di negerimu yang ajaib ini dan aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya pulang." Luhan menghembuskan nafas frustasi setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau harus menemui Jongin, hanya dia yang pernah dan bisa pergi ke atas." Lay menjawab sambil duduk di salah satu ranting pohon yang mencuat seperti singgasana.

"Jongin?" Luhan bertanya heran. _Siapa Jongin_?

"Kelinci coklat yang kau temui saat tersesat di terowongan." Lay menjawab singkat.

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan?"

Lay menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu kembali tersenyum misterius. "Hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan untuk menolongmu."

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan berterima kasih sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi.

"Luhan?" Lay memanggilnya pelan dan Luhan membalikkan badannya sambil menatap Lay bingung.

"Sebaiknya kau hati-hati dengan _Hatter_, setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya.."

.

Luhan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dengan bingung. Rasanya dia sudah lama sekali berjalan, tapi kenapa hutan ini masih juga belum menampakkan ujungnya?

_Huffttt_

Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi. Rasanya dia ingin menangis saja.

"Hyung.." monolognya pelan sambil terisak. Bagaimana ini? Dia terjebak didalam dunia aneh tanpa tau jalan kembali dan tanpa seorang pun yang dikenalnya. Parahnya lagi, hyung kesayangannya itu saat ini tidak berada disini.

Luhan mengusap airmatanya pelan sambil bergumam "_Namja_ _manly _tidak menangis" berulang-ulang dan kembali berjalan pelan.

Matanya membelalak lucu saat pandangannya menangkap sebuah rumah kuno yang mungil tapi mewah. Senyuman seketika menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Setidaknya dia bisa berkenalan dengan pemilik rumah itu dan menginap barang sehari. Asal tau saja, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah hari ini. Terlalu banyak kejadian tidak terduga.

Rumah mungil itu sepertinya akan mengadakan _tea party_, terlihat dari meja mewah bertaplak putih yang diatasnya terdapat berbagai kudapan manis dan teh.

Luhan sedikit tersentak saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya lumayan kencang.

"Whoaaa kau benar-benar cantik. Apakah kau seorang _namja_?" Seorang _namja_ ber_eyeliner_ menyapanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati _namja _lain dengan postur yang mirip _namja _ber_eyeliner_ hanya saja dengan tatapan yang lebih misterius.

Mereka berdua sama-sama mengenakan jas dan celana bahan berwarna putih susu dengan dalaman kemeja berwarna merah _maroon_. Sepatu _kets_ mereka sama-sama berwarna putih dengan garis berwarna _maroon _yang senada dengan kemeja mereka.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tanpa diduga _namja _yang menyapanya malah memeluknya erat dan mencubit pipi gembil Luhan.

"Namaku TweedleHyun dan dia TweedleKyung. Tapi nama itu terlalu merepotkan. Jadi kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun dan memanggil adik kembarku ini Kyungsoo." _Namja _ber_eyeliner _itu –Baekhyun- menjawab dengan ceria sambil menjilati ceruk leher Luhan, membuatnya melenguh geli.

"Kau benar-benar manis. Kau harus menjadi _dongsaeng_ku _arra_?" Lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada ceria yang sama.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum manis. Sejenak membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terpana. "Tentu saja, hyung.. na.. namaku Luhan."

"Luhan. Manis sekali, sama sepertimu. Kau tersesat ya? Aku dan Kyungsoo akan menghadiri _tea party _sebentar. Lalu kami akan membawamu ke rumah kami, bagaimana?" Baekhyun mempertahankan nada ceria yang sama, membuat Luhan berpikir apakah Baekhyun selalu seceria ini?'

"Tentu hyung." Luhan kembali tersenyum manis. Baekhyun menyenggol sekilas rusuk Kyungsoo –yang dibalas _deathglare_- seakan memberinya kode untuk berkenalan dengan _dongsaeng_ barunya.

Kyungsoo mengecup sekilas pipi Luhan, membuatnya merona. "Kau benar-benar cantik. Senang bertemu denganmu Luhan." Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum yang entah bagaimana menurut Luhan terasa berbahaya dan misterius.

"_N.. ne.._ aku juga, hyung."

.

Luhan berjalan menuju rumah tempat _tea party _itu dengan Baekhyun yang menggandeng tangan kanannya sambil terus berceloteh ceria dan Kyungsoo yang menggenggam posesif pinggang Luhan dari sebelah kiri.

"SEHUUUN KAMI DATANG!"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar memekakkan telinga. Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinga Luhan agar tidak berdengung sambil menatap datar kearah saudara kembarnya itu.

Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada Kyungsoo di sebelahnya yang sekali lagi dibalas kecupan di pipinya yang merona.

Namun senyum manisnya pudar digantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut saat otaknya yang sedikit lamban selesai memproses teriakan Baekhyun. _Tunggu, Sehun!? Apakah telingaku salah dengar?_

Seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan surai berwarna silver terlihat keluar dari dalam rumah sambil meringis kesakitan. _Sialan itu benar-benar Sehun!_

"Ya.. tidak perlu berteriak Baek, aku tau kalau kau datang.."

"Ada apa dengan selangkanganmu?" Baekhyun bertanya tidak tau diri sambil mengernyitkan keningnya bingung melihat Sehun yang kesulitan berjalan.

"Tadi ada rusa cantik yang dengan sialannya menen..."

Ucapan Sehun terhenti saat matanya menangkap wajah cantik yang terlihat gelisah berdiri disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Luhan!?" Sehun memelototkan matanya maksimal dan menarik Luhan dari rengkuhan Kyungsoo.

"_YA!_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

Tidak, itu bukan teriakan Baekhyun. Itu teriakan Kyungsoo yang disertai pelototan mengerikan dan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam 'sesuatu' di saku jasnya yang sebelah kiri.

Sehun memelotokan matanya semakin lebar. "Ada apa sih!?"

Kyungsoo ikut melotot sementara Baekhyun berusaha menangkan saudaranya yang sedang kalap itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada _dongsaeng_ ku hah!?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya bingung sebelum kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku ada urusan dengannya sebentar. Kupinjam _dongsaeng_mu _ne_?"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, Sehun menarik Luhan mengikutinya memasuki rumah mewahnya dan menutup pintunya kasar.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya berusaha menyeret Kyungsoo untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan sembari menunggu Sehun dan Luhan menyelesaikan 'urusan' mereka.

.

BRAK

"Akh.."

Luhan meringis sakit saat punggungnya menabrak tembok bata dibelakangnya dengan keras. Rusa itu menelan salivanya kasar saat Sehun mengukung tubuh mungilnya diantara lengan kekarnya yang terbalut jas hitam mewah dan mendapati tatapan tajam Sehun mengarah tepat kearahnya.

"Kuharap kau mau bertanggung jawab, rusa manis.."

"A.. apa?" Luhan tergeragap saat tangan kiri Sehun mencekal tangan kanannya ke atas dan membawa tangan kirinya ke tempat 'tertentu'.

Luhan kembali menelan salivanya kasar saat Sehun meletakkan tangan mungilnya diatas kejantanan miliknya yang masih tertutup celana dan mulai meremas tangannya pelan.

"_Yeah.. like that _ahh.."

Wajah Luhan merona saat menyadari saat ini ia sedang meremas kejantanan Sehun tanpa henti disertai dengan desahan berat Sehun. Mata rusanya yang ketakutan bertemu pandang kembali dengan tatapan tajam Sehun seiring dengan tangan Sehun yang melepaskan tangannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sehun melepaskan celana miliknya beserta _underweari_nya. Luhan yang menyadarinya melotot kaget, yang tidak lama terganti dengan tatapan prihatin saat melihat kejantanan itu memerah dan bengkak. Oh, pasti gara-gara tendangannya tadi.

Tanpa disadari, tangan mungilnya mengelus pelan kejantanan polos itu, membuat sang pemilik menggeram pelan.

"Kau tau? Ini semua gara-gara dirimu dan kuharap kau mau membuatnya kembali normal." Sehun berbisik pelan di sebelah telinga Luhan, membuat Luhan bergidik.

"Ba.. bagaimana caranya?"

"_Blowjob_.." Sehun menjawab datar. Oh ayolah, seperti ini saja _namja_ rusa di hadapannya tidak tau. Apakah dia memang bodoh atau masih polos? Meski sepertinya yang kedua lebih meyakinkan.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya imut sambil menatap Sehun. Membuat yang ditatap mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menerkam rusa dihadapannya.

"A.. apa itu?" Luhan bertanya canggung. Sepertinya rusa ini memang masih polos, terbukti dari nada bicaranya yang terdengar kebingungan. Menggemaskan sekali.

Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Luhan dan kembali berbisik. "Berlutut. Kulum juniorku dalam mulut hangatmu, sayang.."

Dengan takut-takut, Luhan berlutut sehingga wajahnya tepat berada didepan kejantanan Sehun yang bengkak.

"Besar sekali.." gumamnya tanpa sadar saat tangan mungilnya mulai menggenggam kejantanan besar itu dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

Sehun menyeringai mendengar gumaman Luhan. Tentu saja besar, dia adalah _ultimate seme_. Miliknya bahkan lebih besar dibanding milik _Red King_.

"Ssshhh.."

Sehun mendesis nikmat saat Luhan mulai menggenjot kejantanan Sehun yang hanya muat setengah di dalam mulut mungilnya. Sementara sisanya yang tidak muat dipijitnya lembut menggunakan tangan mungilnya.

"Ahh.. sshhh.."

Dengan tidak sabaran, Sehun memegang kepala Luhan dan mulai menggenjot lebih kasar kejantanannya didalam mulut Luhan. Membuat Luhan tersedak.

Luhan mengeluarkan kejantanan itu dari mulut mungilnya dan menatap Sehun sebal.

"Biarkan aku yang bekerja atau aku akan muntah!"

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya menganga tercengang dengan kata-kata-tidak-polos yang dikeluarkan bibir mungil Luhan.

Luhan kembali memasukkan kejantanan itu kedalam mulutnya dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya dnegan lebih cepat membuat desahan Sehun kembali terdengar.

"Ahh.. terusshh ahh.."

Sesekali tangan Luhan mengelusi dan meremas _twinsball_ milik Sehun yang menggantung didepannya.

"Aku sampai.. AAHHH.."

Sehun akhirnya klimaks didalam mulut Luhan. Ia mendesah lega melihat kejantanannya yang sudah tidak terlalu membengkak dan terkulai lemas. Tembakan cairannya membuat Luhan tersedak. Sehun dengan cepat berjongkok dan memagut bibir Luhan, membantu menghabiskan cairan miliknya.

"Nngghh.."

Luhan mendesah pelan saat Sehun menjilati lehernya yang dialiri cairan Sehun.

Saat sudah bersih, Sehun dengan cepat kembali memakai celananya dan menarik Luhan keluar rumahnya. Ke tempat dimana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serta teman-temannya yang lain sudah menunggu.

"Ah akhirnya kalian keluar juga!" Baekhyun menghela nafas lega sebelum memperkenalkan kedua temannya yang duduk bersama mereka di meja itu.

"Luhan perkenalkan teman kami, yang wajahnya seperti marmut, punya telinga tikus dan ekor panjang ini bernama Xiumin."

Xiumin melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan. Kau cantik."

Luhan tersenyum canggung. Sepertinya itu adalah kata yang menyatakan dirinya cantik untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Kalau manusia kucing ini..."

"Hai Luhan.."

Ucapan Baekhyun diintrupsi manusia kucing yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol. Luhan kembali tersenyum canggung. "Hai. Chanyeol."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap mereka berdua heran. "Kalian pernah bertemu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menyeringai. "Ya.. dan aku hampir memperkosanya kalau saja Sehun tidak..."

SYUT

Sebuah belati tajam menancap tepat di sandaran kursi yang sedang diduduki Chanyeol, hampir mengenai wajah tampannya.

Chanyeol melotot kaget, apalagi ditambah dengan aura hitam yang menguar dan senyum misterius dari Kyungsoo.

Oh rupanya itu benda yang sejak tadi disembunyikan Kyungsoo di saku jas nya.

"Jangan sentuh _dongsaeng _kesayanganku atau aku akan mengulitimu, C_at_.." Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum yang terkesan mengerikan yang dibalas anggukan ketakutan dari Chanyeol.

"Luhan kenapa pakaianmu bau sperma?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran sambil menatap menyelidik kearah Sehun dan Luhan. _Apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan!?_

"A.. anu.."

"Aku punya beberapa pakaian yang kekecilan, kau bisa mengganti bajunya di kamar tamu. Baek." Sehun memotong kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Luhan dan melempar _smirk _mengerikan.

Baekhyun memilih menurut dan mengantar Luhan ke kamar tamu di rumah Sehun sebelum sebuah ide nista terlintas di benaknya.

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum yang mirip dengan milik Kyungsoo, membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang.

.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah pakaian dari dalam lemari Sehun di kamar tamu dan mulai menyusunnya rapi diatas ranjang.

Luhan menatap horor kearah pakaian yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun. Sebelum bibir mungilnya sempat protes, Bekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu melempar tatapan kotor kearahnya.

"Hanya ada ini disini, sebaiknya kau ganti pakaianmu atau aku akan melemparmu dengan gunting. _Nae dongsaeng_."

Protesan yang akan dikeluarkan Luhan sontak berganti anggukan patuh.

Baekhyun mengelus surai Luhan lembut. "Anak pintar.."

.

"Mana dia?" Kyungsoo bertanya penasaran pada Baekhyun yang keluar sendirian dan langsung duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Sebentar lagi."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Baekhyun, pintu rumah Sehun terbuka.

Setiap pasang mata yang ada disana sontak membelalak saat mendapati sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menunduk dan wajah merona.

Bagaimana tidak, Luhan terlihat begitu menggemaskan dan seksi dengan _dress_ rempel yang memperlihatkan paha putih mulusnya. Kaki jenjangnya yang bebas bulu seperti kaki _yeoja_ terbalut _stilletto_ cantik berhak 7cm. Surai _pink_ nya dihiasi bando telinga kucing yang menggemaskan.

Para _namja _di meja makan yang melihatnya sontak menganga lebar melihat penampilan Luhan yang seolah minta diterkam itu.

Secara tiba-tiba, peserta _tea party_ yang sedang duduk dikagetkan dengan gerakan cepat bak serigala kelaparan milik Sehun yang bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan cepat menuju kearah Luhan lalu mengukungnya di tembok rumahnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau seorang_ namja_, Luhan.." Sehun berbisik di ceruk leher Luhan, membuatnya menggeliat geli.

Salah satu tangan Sehun beranjak turun dan mengelusi paha dalam Luhan yang terekspos. Membuat Luhan menahan nafas dan desahannya. _Demi Tuhan apa yang akan dilakukan namja ini!?_

Sehun mulai menghisapi leher mulus Luhan dan menciptakan beberapa _kissmark_ yang berwarna kemerahan, kontras dengan leher putih Luhan. Wajah Luhan merona merah seiring dengan semakin ganasnya perlakuan Sehun padanya.

Tangan Sehun yang berada di paha Luhan perlahan mulai merambat naik dan masuk kedalam _dress _yang dikenakannya dan menurunkan _underwear _Luhan sebatas paha. Tangan besarnya lalu mengelus pelan dan mulai meremas teratur kejantanan polos _namja _cantik dihadapannya.

"Anngghh Sehunnnhh..."

**~TBC~**

**A/N **

_**irna lee 96 : red kingnya bakalan kejawab di chapter depan kok hehe ^^**_

_**Ooh Exo Lu : kurang dari 10 chapter kok dongsaengie. Ceritanya beda sama Alice kok, nanti aku kasih kejutan-kejutan kkk /smirk/**_

_**junia angel 58 : Luhan kan emang lucu haha. Mantannya Luhan masih lamaaa banget munculnya yang sabar ne hehe /devilsmile/**_

_**Kim Sun Mii : iya ini chaptered Sun Mii akhirnya aku bikin yg chaptered yaa wkwk /hugs/ iya aku banyakin HunHan momentnyaaa :3 chapter ini udah banyak belum? Haha^^**_

_**uputri : mantan Luhan masih lama nanti akhir-akhir baru aku kasih tau yang sabar ne wkwk /smirk/ **_

_**SayLu : Red King nya chapter depan aku revealnya hehe. Chapter ini sudah panjang kah? ^^**_

_**saceyy : iya Sehun jadi hatter wkwk**_

_**isnarizkiaEXOL : iya tetep lanjut apapun yang terjadi kok hehe ^^**_

_**Big Thanks To :**_

_**irna lee 96 , Ooh Exo Lu , suho kim 5011 , junia angel 58 , tchandra07 tc , selukr , Kim Sun Mii , kokkiepoo , RZHH 261220 II , puputri , SayLu , Jong Ahn , jujujus , saceyy , isnarizkiaEXOL , Guest1 , imeyyteukmin , Guest2**_

_**/kecup satu-satu/**_

_**Thanks juga yang udah Follow sama Favorite ne sayang kalian reader-deul kkk /hugs/**_

_**BTW MiMi ganti pen name lho wkwk**_

_**maaf MiMi cuman bales pertanyaan aja ya, soalnya kalo bales semuanya kepanjangan hehe /bow/**_

_**Chapter ini sudah panjang kah? Ditunggu reviewnya ne, maaf kalo mengecewakan ^^**_

_**Sampai ketemu chapter selanjutnyaaa...**_

_**Annyeong ^^/**_


End file.
